Blandest
by Gato Jazz
Summary: "Eres mi preferido. De mis salvadores, eres mi preferido. Eres el preferido de mis favores. Eres mi navaja. Te necesito alrededor para recordarme en qué no convertirme. Te necesito alrededor para recordarme cuándo no estar calmado." Chinaman
1. Fitzgerald y Neruda

Llámenme loca, pero esta es la única pareja de The Walking Dead que me enamoró desde la primera vez que los vi juntos. Disc: TWD doesn't belong to me. Pero este Daryl!Glenn lo reclamo como mío y absolutamente mío, ni Kirkman podría quitarme a estos dos que, con La Misión a punto de terminar, Dixon Blood corriendo por mis venas y Exilio quitándome el sueño, necesito desahogar esto y el que quiera oír, que oiga (en este caso sería, el que quiera leer... que lea). Espero que esto sea el principio de algo.

(La canción es de Nirvana)

* * *

**Blandest**

A veces es mejor quedarse tranquilo y dejar que todo ocurra…

La última vez que Glenn miró a los ojos a sus padres fue la noche anterior a su partida, en la terminal de autobuses de Macon, desde el segundo piso del vehículo que lo llevaría a Atlanta, donde estaba la humilde casa de su abuela, asentada en algún lugar al que la rápida urbanización aún no había llegado. Siempre le gustó ir allí. Era como un respiro dentro de la bocanada general que era su vida. Glenn estaba acostumbrado a que todo gire a su alrededor, a que todo simplemente ocurra sin su intervención. Hasta donde podía recordar, nunca había sido de otra forma. Cuando sus padres no estaban cerca para decirle qué hacer, estaban sus profesores, o sus amigos, o su jefe. Siempre estaba en presencia de alguien que se imponía sobre él de alguna manera, que estaba en condiciones de estar a cargo de las situaciones y las pequeñas acciones que Glenn _debía_ llevar a cabo a diario.

Nacer; aprender las costumbres de un ser humano; crecer; seguir aprendiendo; estudiar, por supuesto; trabajar; casarse; tener hijos; criar los hijos; envejecer lo suficiente para ser abuelo; tener nietos; malcriarlos; estar orgulloso y morir.

Alguna vez había soñado con todo aquello y, ahora que estaba completamente solo, se daba cuenta que el soñador no era él, sino su propia familia, sus amigos. No podía poner en palabras la enormidad de la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Por años había vivido y proyectado una vida que no era la suya. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para estar a la deriva ahora?

Sabía en el fondo de su interior que todas esas personas lo apreciaban. Podía verlo en la forma en que lo trataban, como lo miraban y cómo se lo decían. Su madre siempre había estado orgullosa de él en secreto y Glenn siempre se aseguró de que aquello no cambie. Desde la escuela primaria hasta su primer año de universidad, Glenn había estado a la altura de los prejuicios y había mantenido una reputación intachable, en la escuela y fuera de ella. Nunca se había sacado una mala nota y no había en su expediente ninguna marca de mal comportamiento.

Ahora, desde la confianza que sólo da el no depender de nadie, Glenn estaba abierto a un mundo completamente distinto al que había conocido. Ya no había nadie que le marcara el paso, ya no había nadie que le dijera lo que era adecuado o no de hacer. Estaba solo.

A la deriva sin rumbo.

A veces, por las noches, cuando podía llegar a pensar, creía extrañar a sus padres. Quizás era la certeza de que ellos ya no estaban lo que lo volvía loco. Desde que se mudó de lo que había sido su hogar por más de veinte años, desde que se había comprado su propio auto (a pagar en cuotas, por supuesto) y desde que se había anotado en la universidad, el lazo que lo unía a sus progenitores terminó de romperse de forma tan abrupta que hasta a él mismo le dolió. Había perdido más que un techo seguro, que un refugio luego de un mal día académico. Había perdido la chance de remediar las cosas. Poder decirle a su madre que la amaba más de lo que el podía llegar a imaginar, que despreciaba a su padre con cada milímetro de su ser, que quería encerrarse en la casa de su abuela y vivir allí por siempre, leyendo a Neruda y viendo las noticias de la mañana, tarde y mediodía con su anciana favorita. Comer sus fideos secos y reírse de los chistes de su fallecido, pero no menos amado o extrañado, abuelo Freckles.

Aún soñaba con todo lo sucedido. Esa tarde llegó a la casa de su abuela como había llegado todas las veces anteriores. Ansioso, expectante, dispuesto a abrazar con ganas a la mujer que lo había cobijado y protegido cuando era un niño y la presencia autoritaria de sus padres le daba el miedo suficiente como para no poder ocultarlo. Glenn sabía que lo querían, lo querían lo suficiente como para no permitir que su hijo cometiera errores.

Fue durante las vacaciones de primavera. Dos semanas de libertad que Glenn nunca había experimentado de la misma forma que sus compañeros. Ellos viajaban a la playa y pasaban su tiempo de fiesta en fiesta, alcoholizados, divirtiéndose, sin el fantasma del miedo al ridículo acechando. Glenn prefería encerrarse en la cabaña de su nana, pasar el tiempo con ella, ayudándola a cocinar, leyéndole, estudiando y mirando fútbol de vez en cuando. Compartía tácitamente con ella un secreto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar pero que conocían muy bien. Su nana era la única persona que lo apreciaba por lo que él era. Por eso, esa noche, fue la más desgarradora de su vida.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de todo aquello, pero las pesadillas seguían atormentándolo. Dale, el simpático hombre de cabello canoso, dueño de la casa rodante que Glenn usaba para dormir cuando todo alrededor parecía no tener sentido, le había dicho que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Eran contadas las noches en que se podía dormir tranquilo y, de alguna forma, el finísimo colchón que Dale le prestaba para que durmiera en el piso de su vehículo le parecía más cómodo y reconfortante que su bolsa de dormir. Cada vez que cambiaban el sitio de campamento, Glenn se tomaba el tiempo necesario para apartar del suelo toda la maleza y las piedritas antes de armar su tienda de campaña. Pero, por alguna razón que no podía determinar, siempre, en el medio de la noche, comenzaba a sentir una molestia en la espalda, como si debajo de la lona de protección hubiera quedado atrapada una piedra del tamaño de Corea.

Cuando comentaba aquello frente a sus compañeros siempre se ganaba sus risas y terminaba aceptando la invitación de Dale de quedarse de nuevo en el pasillo de su casa rodante. Tenían allí largas conversaciones. Charlando horas y horas de todos los temas, Dale compartía con Glenn parte de su sabiduría. Siempre se había sentido más cómodo acompañado de gente mayor. Dale era en ese momento lo que su abuela pudo haber sido. La extrañaba tanto. Aún conservaba una foto de ella, en el interior de su zapatilla. La idea de que sus padres no se hubieran ganado el privilegio de quedar inmortalizados en una fotografía que Glenn pudiera llevar con él a todas partes lo hacía sonreír con malicia.

Esa mañana se despertó asquerosamente temprano. Bajó la escalera de la casa rodante lo más sigilosamente que pudo para no despertar a Dale, ese era el único día que tenía libre del todo. (Dale siempre se ofrecía para las guardias nocturnas, usando su insomnio y sus ganas de ayudar como justificativo). Al pisar tierra firme suspiró de alivio y se estiró procurando no hacer ruidos. Primero los brazos. Pudo escuchar la queja de algunas de sus vértebras y sintió, con placer reprimido, cómo se le estiraba la columna por unos segundos antes de volver a su posición inicial. Se sonó los dedos de las manos y los de los pies. Ese pequeño ritual era una de las pocas cosas que todavía conservaba de su vida anterior, junto con la foto de su abuela y su gorra de béisbol.

Suspiró recordando aquel momento durante una de sus excursiones en busca de provisiones, cuando estaba revisando el equipaje de uno de los autos abandonados y encontró una gorra de béisbol mucho más nueva que, de hecho, aún conservaba la etiqueta. La tentación fue grande, pero una extraña fuerza sobrenatural lo hizo desistir. Conservaría la suya al menos hasta que el sol destiña sus colores por completo y, claro, cada vez faltaba menos para eso. Le encontraba al asunto de la gorra un simbolismo extraño. Era como una despedida al viejo Glenn y una bienvenida a uno nuevo. Luego de pensarlo, guardó la gorra nueva en el bolso que estaba llenando y no le dijo a nadie ni una palabra de su plan. Esa misma noche, depositó en el bolso abandonado sus propias pertenencias y llenó el suyo con las nuevas, incluida la gorra de béisbol. Sólo se quedó con la foto de su abuela, algunos libros, un buzo de la universidad y la bufanda de su primera novia. El resto de su ropa y otras porquerías que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, volvieron al día siguiente a uno de los autos abandonados de la carretera congestionada de Atlanta.

Caminó con cautela hasta su tienda de campaña y revolvió su bolso en busca del libro que Dale le prestó dos días antes. Malgastó unos minutos más buscando allí hasta que se percató de que lo había dejado en el interior de su saco de dormir. Luego, con _El gran Gatsby_ bajo el hombro y una sonrisa pequeña en los labios, caminó hacia el centro del campamento, donde acostumbraban prender el fuego, y empezó a leer.

Antes de que se percatara ya era la hora del desayuno. Shane salió de su tienda, seguido de Lori y Carl, y caminó hacia Glenn, que aún permanecía metido en el interior del universo de fiestas y jazz vivido por el mismo Scott Fitzgerald, tantos años atrás.

—Buen día, Glenn —saludó Shane. —Lamento interrumpirte —agregó al notar la pesadez con la que levantó la vista del libro. —Te necesitaremos esta tarde. Al parecer… —se tomó un momento para vigilar lo que Lori y Carl estaban haciendo antes de continuar. Glenn aprovechó para verificar si su dedo índice estaba marcando el lugar correcto en dónde había detenido la lectura. —Al parecer Amy estuvo escuchando algunas voces en una de las radios portátiles. No estamos seguros pero un par de hermanos podrían estar llegando del norte en estos momentos —comentó Shane algo atropelladamente.

—¿Del norte? ¿Y se dirigen a Atlanta? —preguntó cerrando el libro. Podía estar seguro de que si así era, no les quedaría mucho tiempo de vida a aquellos hermanos.

Shane asintió y se encogió de hombros, probablemente recordando lo que era ahora Atlanta.

—Algunos de nosotros iremos hasta allí, para advertirles. Necesitamos que te quedes aquí y supervises las radios.

Glenn sonrió. Shane tenía la extraña costumbre de pedir las cosas en forma de órdenes.

—Lo haré —aseguró sin modificar su expresión.

Shane asintió y volvió a su tienda antes de reunirse con Jim y T-Dog.

El resto de la mañana lo pasó pendiente de las radios. De vez en cuando Amy se sentaba a su lado y trataba de entablar conversación con él. Glenn no podía evitar reírse interiormente por aquella ironía del destino. Tenía que suceder el fin del mundo para que una chica como ella se acercara a él tratando de hablarle. Una de esas chicas que durante años lo habían señalado y se habían reído al verlo caminar por los pasillos con su remera de Flash Gordon.

Almorzó con Dale y luego volvió a su puesto junto al fuego. En algún punto pasadas las dos, Carol se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le preguntó cómo estaba y le aconsejó no estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Glenn le sonrió y se acomodó la gorra. Luego Carol le preguntó por el libro que había tenido sobre las piernas todo el día y el le explicó amablemente que Dale se lo había prestado. Luego de varios minutos de conversación, vio cómo Carol caminaba hacia la casa rodante para preguntarle a Dale si tenía algo de Sidney Sheldon, cómo Dale asentía sonriente y cómo bajaba del techo para entrar juntos en busca del esperado libro.

Se hicieron las tres y luego las cuatro. Quince minutos después, Shane, Jim y T-Dog llegaron acompañados de dos hombres. Glenn cerró el libro y esperó a que Shane reuniera a todos alrededor de la extinta fogata para presentar públicamente a los nuevos sobrevivientes. Dale y Carol fueron los primeros en llegar, charlaban animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Ed, que caminaba unos pasos detrás, sosteniendo a Sophia por el codo. Glenn tragó saliva al verlos. Luego se aproximó Carl, con Lori abrazándole los hombros. Se separó de su madre y se sentó junto a él, que ya se había provisto de un señalador y no necesitaba mantener el dedo dentro del libro, así que imitó a Lori y rodeó a Carl con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro sostenía el libro encima de sus piernas cruzadas. Entonces llegaron Andrea y Amy, seguidas de Jacqui y la familia Morales. T-Dog se sentó en el espacio libre que había junto a él y durante unos segundos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. El alivio de verlo a salvo estaba siendo aplacado por la anticipación de saber quiénes eran aquellos hombres, que ya habían comenzado a acortar la distancia que los separaba del resto del grupo. Shane anunció con verdadera actitud de líder que sus nombres eran Merle y Daryl y que venían de otro grupo de sobrevivientes que se había asentado al otro lado de la carretera. Habían tenido algunos problemas para llevarse bien con ellos y habían decidido seguir ruta hasta encontrarse con alguien más, o quizás no. Glenn no supo por qué pero sintió una curiosidad inmensa por saber qué tipo de problemas habían tenido con ese grupo, ya que, a juzgar por el aspecto de ambos, no parecían tener mucha simpatía por la gente.

Se mantenían en pie de una forma que a Glenn le pareció admirable. El más alto transmitía una seguridad que era palpable hasta con la piel y le pareció curioso que, aunque el más menudo era igual de fuerte que el otro, no proyectaba el mismo grado de confianza que su hermano. Shane señaló a cada uno de los hermanos y los identificó con sus respectivos nombres mientras ellos asentían con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Miró al mayor, al que respondía al nombre de Merle y creyó ver que éste le enviaba un beso imaginario y le guiñaba un ojo. Avergonzado, quitó la mano del libro y se tocó la cara para comprobar si se había sonrojado. Shane siguió hablando y luego, casi sin poder evitarlo, se encontró a si mismo con la mirada fija en el lunar que el menor de los hermanos, Daryl, tenía sobre el labio.

Era tal su concentración que no se percató de que aquel hombre lo estaba observando también, pero no precisamente a su cara, sino al libro que resguardaba sobre los muslos. Cuando logró disipar la concentración de la boca de Daryl, notó cómo él lo miraba por sobre el hombro de su hermano. Entonces, Glenn no se atrevió ni a parpadear. La presencia de ambos era tan dominante que tuvo la sensación de pertenecerles, de la misma forma que, en un momento, les había pertenecido a sus padres.

Mientras los demás se presentaban y decían pequeñas cosas sobre sus vidas, Glenn abrió _El gran gatsby_ una vez más y se detuvo en la página once. Leyó para sus adentros las líneas que había subrayado días atrás.

"Desde su época de New Haven había cambiado mucho; ahora era un robusto hombre de treinta años, pelo color de paja, boca más bien dura, y modales altaneros. En su rostro dominaban dos brillantes y arrogantes pupilas, que le daban la apariencia de hallarse siempre al acecho".

Mientras Dale contaba cómo se había topado con Andrea y Amy, Glenn miró sin mirar a los ojos de Daryl, que sonreía de medio lado por el histrionismo del anciano.

"…y cuando se movía, se advertía en su espalda el movimiento de un gran conjunto de músculos. Era un cuerpo capaz de desarrollar enorme fuerza, un cuerpo cruel. Su voz, de tenor, ronca, malhumorada, aumentaba la impresión de pendenciero que siempre producía… Parecía decir: Vamos, no creas que mi opinión es definitiva sólo porque soy más fuerte y más hombre que tú"

O Glenn estaba loco, o Tom Buchanan acababa de aparecer frente a él. Cerró el libro, sonriendo. Cuando le llegó el turno de hablar, simplemente dijo su nombre y de dónde venía. Quería mostrase misterioso y reservar algo de conversación para la cena. Cuando T-Dog terminó de hablar, Shane se ofreció a ayudar a las mujeres ya que Merle se ofreció para hacer guardia. Daryl se ocupó de levantar su tienda de campaña y allí permaneció el resto de la tarde.

La primera noche que pasaron con esos hermanos, el mayor había realizado una extraña comparación entre el grupo que formaban ellos ahora y el formado por los personajes de la película _El Club de los Cinco_. A Glenn le pareció una comparación acertada y quiso hacérselo saber a Merle, pero él simplemente parecía ignorar lo que le decía. También le llamaba la atención cómo el hombre, al hablar, parecía dirigirse a todos menos a él. Era como si tuvieran un enfrentamiento personal del que ningún otro miembro del grupo sabía, a excepción del propio Merle. Esa guerra secreta que el sujeto nuevo le había declarado le quitó el sueño esa noche. También sus palabras. Merle había dicho que no tenían nada en común, excepto las ganas de sobrevivir, o la costumbre de hacerlo. Mientras lo decía, miraba a Andrea a los ojos y ésta no tuvo más opción que asentir, aunque a Glenn le pareció que le había encontrado a esas palabras un significado verdadero.

Salió de su tienda con el libro de Dale bajo el brazo y una linterna. Estaba decidido a terminarlo. Caminó hacia el centro del campamento y se sobresaltó al ver la sombra de alguien sentado en uno de los troncos que había alrededor del fuego. Nervioso, encendió la linterna y apuntó con ella hacia la silueta.

—Casi me matas del susto —susurró sentándose en un tronco frente a él.

Daryl reprimió una sonrisa y se incorporó.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró mirando al cielo. —Lo mismo digo —volvió a decir bajando la mirada y clavando la vista en él. Glenn citó en su cabeza a Francis Scott Fitzgerald una vez más. Para su sorpresa, ya lo sabía de memoria…"Su voz, de tenor, ronca, malhumorada, aumentaba la impresión de pendenciero que siempre producía… Parecía decir: Vamos, no creas que mi opinión es definitiva sólo porque soy más fuerte y más hombre que tú"


	2. Neruda, Fitzgerald y Hemingway

Tengo smut de este par en inglés de primera calidad si es que alguien necesita una recomendación, pm.

¡Atención! Hay spoilers de _El gran gatsby_.

* * *

**Blandest**

Se quedó casi un minuto entero sin decir nada, sin moverse, sin hacer otra cosa que estremecerse lentamente bajo el hechizo de los ojos de Daryl, que lo miraban como si fuera la única cosa digna de observar en el universo. De repente se sintió incómodo, Daryl no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de mirarlo y él no estaba precisamente de ánimo para ser observado con tanta atención por un desconocido. Imaginó que lo que el otro hombre hacía era analizar cada aspecto de él, hasta llegar a la conclusión de si era o no digno de su confianza. Glenn pidió con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, que Daryl vea en él algo que lo haga olvidar los estúpidos prejuicios que seguramente Merle había intentado grabarle a fuego durante su vida y tratara de ser su amigo. Sí, él necesitaba un amigo y, aunque había llegado a querer a Dale con toda su alma, a veces le gustaría tener a alguien para hablar de ciertas cosas.

Un par de veces había intentado hablar con Dale sobre la abstinencia, pero sus charlas terminaban abruptamente cuando aparecían en la conversación los nombres de las integrantes femeninas del campamento. Andrea le parecía una mujer hermosa, pero a veces sentía que Amy lo miraba demasiado y le había contado aquello a Dale, que había insistido en que como ambos tenían edades parecidas, Glenn tenía que acercarse a ella e intentar desarrollar algún tipo de relación que sea más que amistad. Por lo general, sus conversaciones terminaban ahí.

Siempre se reprochaba habérselo contado, no entendía por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Era un problema que había tenido desde que podía recordar. Odiaba los secretos, los despreciaba con cada parte de su ser, porque le costaba horrores ocultar cosas. Durante años le ocultó a su madre que su padre la engañaba y eso todavía le dolía. Incluso más ahora, que ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si estaban vivos o muertos. Ahora no podía estar seguro de nada y se preguntó si Daryl también tendría familia además de Merle y dónde estarían esas personas mientras festejaba interiormente haberle sostenido la mirada por tanto tiempo. Acarició el lomo del libro de Dale que tenía apoyado en una pierna y suspiró con fuerza para eliminar la tensión que le había generado su duelo con Daryl, que ya estaba una vez más observando con atención los restos del fuego.

Embriagado en secreto por la energía que irradiaba su cuerpo desde el otro lado de las brasas, sostuvo el libro con los dientes (excusa para no hablar) mientras acomodaba sus piernas, cruzadas una encima de la otra, para continuar con la lectura. Probó la luz que le proporcionaba la fogata y al notar que no era suficiente, sostuvo el libro con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda mantenía en alto la linterna, lo suficientemente alto como para alumbrar el libro y parte de sus rodillas. Estaba a punto de empezar el capítulo IV cuando escuchó la voz de Daryl romper el espeso silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Necesitas que avive el fuego? —preguntó con forzada cortesía. Su voz sonó pastosa por el poco uso que le había dado desde que llegó al campamento.

Glenn lo apuntó con la linterna antes de que el silencio vuelva a apoderarse del ambiente y cuando alzó la vista del libro para mirarlo, vio que tenía una ceja levantada y que observaba los restos de leña como si estuviera buscando algo que se le había perdido allí durante la cena.

—No, estoy bien —aseguró volviendo a leer. Pero aquello le pareció muy poco, por lo que una vez terminado el párrafo que estaba leyendo, agregó un tímido —gracias.

Pasado casi un minuto, sintió cómo Daryl se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su tienda de campaña, que compartía con Merle. En ese mismo momento fue cuando Glenn se percató por primera vez de los fulminantes ronquidos que venían de allí. Concentrado en los sonidos del Merle durmiente, se estremeció cuando Daryl pasó por su lado, enviándole una pequeña oleada de viento.

—¿Necesitas que te de luz? —ofreció apuntando con la linterna hacia su camino. Daryl no respondió. Levantó el brazo de la misma forma en que John Bender lo hace en el final de _El Club de los Cinco_ y siguió caminando de espaldas a él. Glenn, sin embargo, siguió alumbrándolo y aprovechó el momento para fijarse en detalles como el pañuelo rojo que le colgaba del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y la forma despreocupada y casi mecánica en la que sus brazos de movían, ondeándose de un lado a otro, mientras caminaba. Pudo notar por su caminar pesado que estaba realmente cansado y se preguntó si no necesitaría algún tipo de masaje en la espalda o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiera estar dolorida. —Por supuesto, Glenn... acabas de conocer a estos tipos —se recordó tratando de quitar _esas_ ideas de su cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver al libro, pero antes de seguir leyendo los nombres de las personas que acudieron ese verano a la casa de Jay Gatsby, Glenn imaginó a Daryl con diecisiete años, yendo de aquí para allá con una campera de cuero, borcegos negros, una bandana roja y a bordo de la motocicleta de su hermano. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida si hubiera nacido en el hogar de los Dixon y Merle y Daryl fueran sus hermanos mayores. —Probablemente me hubieran dado una paliza cada día —murmuró para sí mismo realmente convencido de su conjetura, antes de retomar la lectura.

Tras unos minutos de profunda concentración, cerró el libro por unos instantes para tomar un pequeño descanso antes de meterse en el capítulo V. No pudo evitar que una frase se le impregne en el cerebro, así que sacó su lápiz y la subrayó mientras volvía a leerla. "Soy el Caíd de Arabia. Tu amor me pertenece. Por la noche, mientras duermas, me deslizaré en tu tienda..." Los puntos suspensivos nunca habían sido usados en un momento tan oportuno.

Trató de seguir leyendo pero su mente lo empujaba a pensar en los hermanos Dixon. Creía haber escuchado que venían de algún lugar en el norte de Georgia y que habían vivido toda su vida entre las montañas. Aquel debió haber sido un paisaje hermoso. Pensó cuan maravilloso sería estar sentado en una reposera, frente a un pequeño lago azul, rodeado de montañas, leyéndole a Daryl _El mar y las campanas_. Podía imaginarlo muy bien. Dos sillas de playa como la que Dale tenía en el techo de su casa rodante para vigilar los límites en busca de caminantes que deambularan cerca de ellos durante la noche. Luego él y Daryl, sentados cada uno en una silla, lado a lado, con los pies desnudos y refrescándose en la costa. Glenn le diría "Entonces comprendí que él era yo…" y Daryl respondería "Que éramos un sobreviviente más entre otros de por acá o aquí" y entonces sonreiría, porque no se la sabe de memoria y él fingiría que tampoco se la sabe entonces haría como que leía y luego miraría a Daryl a los ojos y seguiría "otros de iguales linajes enterrados con las manos sucias de arena, naciendo siempre y en cualquier parte dispuestos a un trabajo interminable." Después de eso reirían porque desde que el fin del mundo empezó, lo único que hacían era trabajar. Siempre había algo que hacer. Cuidar niños, ir por provisiones, vigilar el perímetro, buscar sobrevivientes. Shane parecía tener un sexto sentido para detectar los momentos en que tuvieras intenciones de tirarte al suelo y simplemente quedarte acostado, mirando al cielo e imaginar que nada había sucedido, que todo seguía igual que siempre.

Shane se daba cuenta de tus intenciones y te asignaba una tarea. Había funcionado así desde que Glenn se unió a ellos y, si todo marchaba como parecía, así seguiría por el resto de la eternidad.

Glenn agradeció que la imagen de Shane imponiendo reglas le haya quitado de la cabeza la imagen de Daryl Dixon acostado en la hierba escuchando a Neruda y siguió leyendo.

Cuando Gatsby manifestaba su nerviosismo ante la supuesta demora de Daisy para tomar el té, sintió pasos detrás de él y rápidamente apuntó allí con la linterna.

—Tranquilo, Glenn, soy yo —dijo Andrea sonriendo, levantando ambos brazos como si estuviera entregándose a la policía.

—Tranquila, no soy Shane —bromeó Glenn, colocando el señalador antes de cerrar el libro. Contempló a Andrea mientras se sentaba en un tronco junto a él y se cruzaba de piernas y brazos.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó echando los hombros hacia atrás, como estirando los músculos de la espalda para relajarse.

—_El gran gatsby _—respondió mostrándole la tapa del libro. Era la foto de un auto de época amarillo, resplandeciente y nuevo. —¿No puedes dormir?

—No, y realmente no entiendo cómo el resto sí puede hacerlo, con los ronquidos de aquel idiota. Podría decirse que es maldita contaminación sonora —sentenció mirando lo que quedaba del fuego y haciendo que Daryl Dixon volviera a aparecer en la mente de Glenn. —¿Por qué no me lees un poco? —pidió estirando las piernas. —Anda, lee. Nunca leí a Fitzgerald y es algo que hay que hacer antes de morir, ¿no?

—Definitivamente. ¿Y por qué no lo has leído? ¿Estabas muy ocupada con los códigos civiles y penales? —bromeó sonriendo.

Andrea hizo un gesto con la mano y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Parece algo inútil ahora, ¿verdad? —preguntó con algo de tristeza. —Vamos, leéme a Fitzgerald y luego haremos cualquier otra cosa que tú quieras.

Glenn levantó una ceja y Andrea se quedó callada por un momento como repasando lo que acababa de decir, luego ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó Glenn en un momento de seriedad que duró milésimas de segundo.

—Bueno… eso no sonó precisamente bien —retomó Andrea acomodándose el pelo. —Me refería… me refería… bueno, tú ya sabes a qué me refería. Anda, vamos, lee un poco.

Glenn obedeció. Se sentía demasiado feliz como para decir que no. La compañía de Andrea no era para nada desagradable y tampoco el hecho de que lo haya elegido a él para leerle a Fitzgerald por primera vez.

Antes de empezar, le contó lo que sabía sobre Jay Gatsby y lo que sabía sobre Nick, el protagonista de la historia. Lo que sabía sobre el mecánico, sobre su esposa, sobre Daisy y sobre Tom.

—Y este personaje… Tom Buchanan, es exactamente igual a Daryl —se encontró diciendo con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Andrea lo miró con curiosidad y Glenn sintió cómo se sonrojaba furiosamente en sólo un par de segundos.

—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó Andrea distraídamente.

Glenn volvió atrás, a la página once y leyó las líneas que había subrayado, aún sin haber conocido a Daryl. Trató de ocultar el temblor de su dedo índice levantando el libro, así también ocultaba la visión de sus mejillas.

Mientras leía, se sorprendió de ver a Andrea asentir a modo de aprobación.

—Es Daryl —dijo con seguridad. —Me gustó mucho la denominación de "cuerpo cruel"... Nunca había imaginado juntas esas palabras, creo que nunca las había oído tampoco.

—A mí me parece gracioso lo de "no creas que mi opinión es definitiva sólo porque soy más fuerte y más hombre que tú" —dijo tratando de imitar el tono de Daryl al hablar y haciendo reír a Andrea.

—Es Daryl —volvió a decir ella. —Creo que deberíamos llamarlo Tom, es un nombre mucho más bonito. Daryl es… tosco, no lo sé. No me gusta cómo suena.

—Pues a mí sí me gusta Daryl —murmuró Glenn sin pensar. Andrea se rió de nuevo y él deseó morir en ese preciso momento. —El nombre —dijo algo atragantado.

—Sí, el hombre… —bromeó Andrea. —No te preocupes Glenn, nadie puede oírte con los… ¡ronquidos de Merle! —gritó algo eufórica y en dirección a la tienda de los Dixon. —Vamos, comienza a leer —lo animó acariciándole la pierna.

Glenn volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la primera página del capítulo V y leyó sin detenerse hasta que Gatsby miraba impaciente su reloj, Nick le decía que aún era temprano y salían juntos al jardín.

—¿Es así de cierto que los hombres detestan esperar? —preguntó Andrea levantando una ceja y abrazándose las rodillas mientras se acercaba un poco más al fuego.

—No estoy muy seguro —admitió Glenn. —¿Tienes frío? —Antes de que Andrea pudiera contestar, ya estaba quitándose la campera. Repasando en su cabeza que iban por la página 89, se puso de pie y la usó para cubrirle los hombros.

—Gracias, Glenn —dijo ella sonriendo. Él hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia y continuó con la llegada de Daisy.

—"¿Es aquí, realmente donde vives, amor mío?" —leyó con falsa voz de mujer.

—Está bien… eso ha sido inesperado —rió Andrea.

Glenn siguió, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—"¿Estás enamorado de mí?" —leyó mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Esa mujer no me gusta —comentó. —¿No era Gatsby el que quería hablar con ella? Espera… ¡ella está con Tom Dixon! —exclamó como indignada de repente, luego siguió riendo.

—Exacto, ella es la esposa de Tom Dixon —aclaró Glenn. —Pero es amiga de Nick y tienen esta relación tan tensa porque… bueno, porque ella es espléndida… Y Gatsby está enamorado de ella —agregó cerrando el libro.

—En esa época todos estaban enamorados de todos —dijo Andrea bostezando.

—Creo que en realidad estaban enamorados de su época —sugirió Glenn.

—Sí, al igual que nosotros. ¿Has visto _Medianoche en París_?

—Sí, un millón de veces.

—La primera vez que la vi lo único que quise hacer luego fue leer a Hemingway y a Fitzgerald. Amy compró algunos libros y me los leía por teléfono. Luego, cuando nos fuimos de viaje, lo hacía mientras conducía, para mantenerme despierta. Me estaba leyendo _Adiós a las armas_ cuando todo esto empezó.

—¿_Adiós a las armas_? ¿Justo antes de todo esto? Es casi una ironía —dijo apoyando el codo en una pierna y luego la cabeza en la mano.

—Lo sé —respondió Andrea rascándose los ojos. —Aunque nos quedamos atascadas y nunca leímos el final.

—Yo podría decirte cómo termina —ofreció poniéndose de pie. Extendió una mano para ayudar a Andrea a levantarse.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —sentenció ella. —Prefiero enterarme sola si el soldado vuelve con su inglesita… O preguntarle a Dale.

—Creo que Dale ha leído todos los libros existentes hasta el momento —murmuró Glenn mientras caminaban hasta su tienda.

—Al parecer tú también —le dijo ella antes de irse hacia la casa rodante. —¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches… —saludó antes de entrar para tratar de dormir, al menos un rato. Mañana sería un día largo, puesto que Shane ya le había asignado la tarea de ir por leña y, si tenía tiempo, conseguir más agua. Al parecer sus compañeros seguían con el hábito de los tres litros por día.

Sonrió y se durmió pensando en cómo podría hacer para pedirle a Daryl que lo acompañe. Así podría preguntarle si le gusta leer o que le lean y si es consumidor de poesía o de prosa. Qué música escucha, qué hace para divertirse, cuántas películas ha visto y si le gustan las series de televisión. Qué prefiere para desayunar y cuál es su comida preferida.

Qué busca en una persona antes de brindarle su amistad, qué tan difícil fue crecer con un hermano como Merle. Qué tan hermosas son las montañas de Georgia y qué tan parecido a eso es él en su interior.

Preguntaría todo eso y, si Daryl no quería responder, intentaría al día siguiente y sino, al siguiente. ¿Acaso había alguien que lo detuviera?

Sus padres no estaban cerca, ni sus amigos, ni su jefe. Podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y utilizaría esa nueva cualidad a su favor, ahora y por siempre a partir de ahora.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano. Se puso lo primero que encontró y salió de su tienda estirando los brazos hacia el cielo, se había levantado realmente tenso y la sensación de dolor mezclada con placer al sentir cómo se estiraba su columna vertebral fue más que liberadora.

Caminó hacia el centro del campamento, donde se encontró con Andrea, leyendo _Adiós a las armas_. Shane estaba sentado frente a ella, limpiando un rifle. Ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse para que Glenn lo salude.

—Te contagié —le dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Eso parece —respondió ella sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Buenos días, Glenn —saludó Shane con algo de exasperación, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin que toda la atención estuviera puesta en él.

—Buenos días, Shane —dijo colocándose la gorra. —¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Shane asintió y volvió a su tarea de limpieza.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? —le preguntó a Andrea, pero el encargado de responder fue Shane.

—Explicarles a los recién llegados las reglas del campamento y cómo funciona todo —dijo sin mirarlos.

Andrea le guiñó un ojo a Glenn y él se limitó a sonreír y mirar el suelo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —le ofreció apoyando la mano en su hombro. —¿Por favor?

—Glenn tiene que buscar leña y agua —recordó Shane.

Glenn lo maldijo internamente. Era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Daryl que lo acompañara y no podía dejar pasar aquello. Reunió toda la valentía que tenía disponible en ese momento y el coraje que le habían inspirado los Dixon la noche anterior para decir lo que quería decir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, Shane, gracias por recordármelo. Lo aprecio, realmente, pero Andrea está pidiéndome ayuda y no puedo decirle que no a una dama —dijo quitándole seriedad al asunto, esperando que Shane no probara el rifle con él.

Shane se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras los miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro.

—Bien. Puedes hacer las dos cosas, estoy seguro de que sí. Gracias, Glenn —dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. Luego le dio uno pequeños golpes en la espalda. —Eres todo un caballero. Mantente así. —Le sonrió y volvió hacia su tienda, para despertar a Lori.

—Eso —comentó Andrea señalando hacia el lugar por donde Shane se había ido —es lo que se conoce vulgarmente como liderazgo autocrático.

—Yo diría que es un liderazgo dictador —opinó Glenn reprimiendo un bostezo.

Andrea sonrió y le golpeó dulcemente el hombro.

—No seas duro con él, sabes que quiere lo mejor para todos —suspiró.

Glenn sabía que Andrea no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de Shane, pero no era a él a quien culpaba, sino a sus "subordinados", que aceptaban todo lo que decía sin hacer ningún tipo de objeción. Le encantaba hablar con Andrea, y oírla suspirar cada vez que se mezclaba en su vocabulario algún tecnicismo de abogados.

Ya le había hecho pegar términos como "objeción" y "subordinado" y se preguntaba qué otras cosas podría aprender de ella si seguían pasando la misma o más cantidad de tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué crees que sea mejor, ir hacia su tienda o esperar a que aparezcan?

Glenn dudó por un momento antes de responder.

—Creo que Merle durmió muy bien, no creo que se despierte de mal humor —se aventuró a decir. —Pero Daryl… bueno, es otra historia. Estuvo sentado por un buen tiempo junto al fuego, no lo vi cansado, así que probablemente tuvo una noche larga.

Sonrió al recordar cómo las circunstancias lo habían dejado solo con Daryl Dixon esa noche, con apenas los restos de una fogata separándolos.

Glenn no tenía prejuicios, pero podía sentir que Daryl sí los tenía. Deseaba estar equivocado, pero para confirmar aquello debía separar el combo que formaban los hermanos Dixon y decodificar a Daryl sin pensar en cómo o cuánto Merle pudo haberlo influenciado a lo largo de sus vidas. No sería una tarea fácil, pero él tenía bastante tiempo libre, aún teniendo en cuenta los planes de Shane Walsh.

Andrea tosió y Glenn la miró sorprendido. No se había percatado de que alrededor de él el tiempo seguía corriendo.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar —dijo convencido.

—No lo creo. Mira —respondió ella señalando con el dedo índice algún punto detrás de su espalda. Glenn se volteó y vio a Merle caminar hacia ellos, con la vista fija en Andrea.

Glenn sintió que los pelos de sus brazos se erizaban repentinamente y que su estómago se le revolvía. El caminar pesado de Merle era demasiado para su diminuto cuerpo, le pesaba en cada centímetro de piel.

—¿Cómo amanecieron las damiselas del campamento? —preguntó con su voz dual, aguda y rasposa.

—Merle —lo llamó Andrea. Glenn no supo cómo hacía para animarse a hablar en su presencia. —¿Podríamos hablar contigo y tu hermano un momento? —pidió poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su asiento. Glenn se estremeció cuando Merle se sentó a su lado.

—Me temo que eso será imposible —anunció él siguiendo a Andrea con los ojos sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Glenn. —Daryl no se siente muy bien hoy —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Glenn sintió su escrutinio visual y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza esperando que Andrea hablara. Se sorprendió bastante cuando se oyó a sí mismo decir que lo sentía. —Sí, yo también lo siento. —Sonrió de medio lado y miró a Andrea. —Lo que sea que quieran decirnos, pueden decírmelo a mí.

Glenn apretó los labios antes de decir otra estupidez. Algo jodidamente idiota, como ofrecerse a entrar a la tienda de campaña a revisar el estado de Daryl y si necesitaba algo.

—Shane quería que habláramos un poco del funcionamiento del campamento —anunció Andrea enderezando su postura.

—Me parece bien —respondió Merle. —Adelante.

Aquel hombre estaba sorprendiendo a Glenn. Se veía mucho más civilizado de lo que había imaginado en un principio. "Estúpidos y malditos prejuicios", pensó lamentándose. Al pensar ese tipo de cosas no hacía más que parecerse a lo que odiaba.

—Las tareas las dividimos entre todos. Los hombres, por lo general, se hacen cargo de la seguridad. Las mujeres nos encargamos de lavar la ropa, cocinar, cuidar a los niños, mantener el orden en general, ayudar a los hombres a recoger leña, a buscar agua, a ir por provisiones —decía antes de que Merle la detuviera.

—Espera, rubia —dijo sonriendo. —¿Estás segura de que las tareas están divididas? —preguntó reprimiendo una risa.

Andrea se encogió de hombros. No esperaba algo como eso. Quizás Merle Dixon no era un completo enemigo. Podría llegar a pensar de la misma forma que ella y Glenn con respecto a ciertos temas.

Pero no, no podía hacer eso, no podía seguir buscando en las personas razones por las que su líder no era bueno en lo que hacía. Después de todo, todos estaban allí, a salvo, gracias a él. Así que terminó diciendo:

—Shane quiere lo mejor para todos.

Colocó las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y suspiró.

Glenn la observó a ella y luego a Merle. Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo al decir aquello. Lo único que Merle no sabía era que Shane quería lo mejor para Lori y Carl.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —aseguró estirando las piernas.

Glenn miró a Andrea para recordarle que seguía allí y le acarició el hombro para apoyarla.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio que ninguno de los tres se animaba a romper hasta que Glenn decidió que era suficiente y le hizo al mayor de los Dixon la pregunta que le perforaba el cerebro desde el momento en que habían llegado.

—¿Por qué abandonaron su otro grupo?

Merle rió y Andrea se acomodó en su asiento, como si aquello también le hubiera quitado el sueño.

—Tuvimos algo parecido a… diferencias irreconciliables —dijo al cabo de un rato. —Daryl comenzó a desconfiar de ellos y llegó un punto en el que se negaba a compartirles los frutos de sus viajes de cacería.

Glenn sintió que el corazón se le alteraba un poco ante la nueva información sobre Daryl. ¿Y si a la larga comenzaba a desconfiar de ellos también? ¿Podrían llegar a irse para siempre?

—¿Hacen viajes de cacería? —preguntó Andrea mirando a Merle.

—Generalmente va solo. Se altera demasiado cuando alguien lo acompaña.

Glenn imaginó a ambos Dixon deambulando por el bosque, uno detrás de otro, discutiendo como niños mientras siguen las huellas de un grupo de conejos.

—¿Crees que Daryl podría hacer lo mismo con nuestro grupo? —preguntó Andrea esperanzada. —A veces comer comida enlatada puede convertirse en una pesadilla nocturna —comenzó soltando una pequeña risa, a la que Glenn se unió con algo de timidez.

—Por supuesto que puede hacerlo. Escúchame, rubia, no querrías dormir en la misma tienda que Daryl luego de una semana comiendo sólo guisantes enlatados —aseguró riendo más alto de lo necesario.

Glenn se puso en la piel de la situación y pudo estar seguro de que Andrea también lo hizo, al ver cómo fruncía la nariz y asentía con la cabeza enérgicamente, antes de volver a sonreír.

—Está bien, entonces haremos eso —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Tú podrías ayudar a Glenn esta tarde a recoger madera e ir por agua —agregó mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Por cierto, no tenemos horarios aquí, la única fuente para saber la hora es el reloj de Dale y no creo que sea muy confiable. Nos despertamos temprano, desayunamos y cada uno hace sus tareas hasta el almuerzo. Luego nos juntamos para cenar, como hicimos anoche.

—¿Tú que harás? —le preguntó acercándose a él.

—Tenía que hablar contigo sobre el campamento y ya lo he hecho —respondió Andrea. —Pero apuesto a que Shane encontrará una nueva tarea para mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es aparentar que no estás haciendo nada y él aparecerá de la nada y te asignará tu destino —dijo tratando de sonar gracioso, pero lo que había dicho era tan cierto que ni a Andrea le pareció cómico.

—Los veré después —saludó entrando en su tienda, probablemente para despertar a Amy.

—¿Quieres salir ahora o después de desayunar? —preguntó tragando saliva.

—Cómo tú quieras, pequeño. Bueno, en realidad, ¿por qué no me acompañas a revisar a mi hermano?

Glenn quiso gritar que sí, que lo acompañaba una y mil veces si quería, pero se contuvo.

—De acuerdo —dijo lo más sobriamente que pudo.

Merle le indicó que lo siguiera y caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de su tienda.

—¡Darylina! —gritó dándole golpes suaves a la tela. El cierre se abrió un poco y Glenn observó divertido cómo Daryl asomaba por ahí su cabeza. Estaba un poco sudado y completamente despeinado, se veía francamente delicioso. —¿Vas a sacar tu peludo trasero de ahí o te quedarás encerrado todo el día?

Daryl parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Merle como si se lo quisiera comer antes de posar sus ojos en Glenn, que se encontró a sí mismo retrocediendo un par de pasos a causa de la fuerza de su mirada.

—Si a nadie le molesta, me quedaré aquí —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Merle bufó y le pidió que lo dejara entrar para tomar una de las sábanas sucias. La cabeza de Daryl desapareció por un momento en el interior de la tienda dándole a Glenn un momento para recuperarse antes de que el cierre se abriera por completo, revelándole el leve estado de desnudez que exhibía en ese momento el menor de los Dixon. Apenas llevaba un pantalón corto celeste que le cubría parte de las piernas. Glenn lo maldijo por tomarse el atrevimiento de no haber dormido con el pijama completo. Si lo hubiera hecho como se supone que se debe hacer y hubiera usado la remera que iba a juego con esos pantaloncillos, a él no le faltaría el aire en ese momento y podría respirar tranquilo o al menos tener la fuerza suficiente para relajar su respiración hasta quitarse de la cabeza por completo esa imagen que estaba seguro lo acompañaría en sus próximos sueños.

Sus finos pero tonificados brazos, su vestigio de cintura y sus musculosas piernas lo perseguirían por el resto de la eternidad. Ese _cuerpo cruel_, que lo llamaba a pensar las cosas más horribles, se convertiría en el consuelo para sus noches más solitarias.

Glenn se preguntó dónde había estado ese hombre durante toda su vida. Por qué tenía que acabarse el mundo para que pueda conocerlo y cómo haría ahora para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle todo lo que había planeado preguntarle con la esperanza de entablar con él algún tipo de amistad.

Cómo haría ahora, cuando todos los versos de amor de Neruda parecían ajustarse perfectamente a él y ya no más a su primera novia ni a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido antes _o después_. El mirarlo a los ojos sin tener problemas para sostenerle la mirada, la forma especial de andar con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, ondeando de derecha a izquierda y de delante hacia atrás con despreocupación, el análisis exacto y minucioso que hacía de él cada vez que estaban a solas y probablemente de cualquier persona que se atreviera a compartir con él al menos un momento. La relación con su hermano, tan plena de confianza y aún así tan tirante, porque Merle y Daryl eran los únicos que se conocían entre sí y podían saber lo que el otro pensaba sin tener que preguntarlo. Porque Merle, ante el primer indicio de que las personas con las que se encontraban no eran confiables, había hecho las maletas y se había largado de allí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y luego, la imagen de Daryl asomándose por la entrada de la tienda de campaña, al principio ocultando su desnudez y luego mostrándola sin tapujos. La forma en que lo miró y siguió mirándolo mientras Merle le pedía que lo dejara entrar, como si estuviera meditando en ese preciso instante si Glenn era digno o no de estar en presencia de su majestuosa figura. Únicamente Daryl parecía digno ahora de veinte poemas y una canción desesperada.

Glenn supo en ese momento que debía acercarse a Merle si quería acercarse a Daryl y la broma pesada que Andrea había intentado hacerle un poco más temprano esa misma mañana era una bendición ahora.

Se sentó en el suelo y espero unos momentos a que Merle saliera. Asumió que había silencio dentro de su tienda de campaña pues no es escuchaba nada desde el exterior, pero estaba equivocado.

—¿No te da vergüenza mostrarle al chino tus pequeñas tetitas, hermanito? —susurró Merle apenas cerró de nuevo el cierre de la tienda.

—Me da igual —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, llevando las rodillas hacia su pecho y abrazándose las piernas.

—No, no te da igual, Darylina. Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado en tu cabecita, ¿no es así? —bromeó dándole suaves golpes en la sien.

Daryl le apartó la mano con brusquedad y se metió de nuevo en su saco de dormir, tapándose entero, hasta la barbilla.

—Así está mejor, Darylina. Tienes que ser más modosita o nuestros nuevos compañeros pensarán que eres una exhibicionista.

—Cállate —murmuró poniéndose de costado, dándole la espalda a su hermano. —¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó bostezando.

—Tengo que ir a recoger madera con el pequeño de ojos rasgados, por eso necesito la sábana —murmuró buscando en los bolsos.

—¿Lo llevarás a la mitad del bosque y le romperás el culo bajo un árbol? —preguntó con ironía. —Se llama Glenn.

—"Se llama Glenn" —repitió Merle con voz afeminada. —Si me preguntas a mí, hermanito, creo que a tu Glenn le gusta más ser el dominante —dijo reprimiendo la risa mientras abría el último de los bolsos y se encontraba con la sábana allí mismo. Sonriendo triunfante, sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de uno de sus chalecos y luego un encendedor de debajo de su almohada.

—Que ni se te ocurra fumar aquí —susurró Daryl, al escuchar cómo Merle luchaba para lograr que el encendedor produjera una llamarada decente. La selección de palabras de su hermano, "tu Glenn", lo había dejado algo aturdido y no necesitaba seguir alimentando su dolor de cabeza.

Merle, rendido, tiró a un lado los cigarrillos, guardó el encendedor junto a la ropa sucia y comenzó a doblar la sábana.

—Si los ovarios te dejan de doler en algún momento, podrías lavar la ropa —comentó observando que el bolso estaba casi lleno. Daryl gruñó y le tiró un almohadón hacia la cabeza en forma de respuesta. —También podrías pedirle a la rubia que lo haga por nosotros. Parece que no le gusta nada su nuevo rol de esposa de la comunidad. ¿Qué te parece, hermanito? Podríamos enseñarle a cazar y llevárnosla con nosotros para que actúe como horno de pequeños Dixon.

—Cierra la puta boca, quiero seguir durmiendo —murmuró Daryl colocándose boca abajo.

—Como quieras, hermanito. Te veo después —anunció saliendo de la tienda. Al salir, vio a Glenn sentado en el suelo, con expresión taciturna. —Vámonos ahora, pequeñito.

Le extendió la sábana, que Glenn tomó entre sus manos, algo confundido.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó aliviado por tener algo con qué mantener ocupadas sus manos.

—La atamos como si fuera un bolsa, así podemos traer más troncos de los que podríamos cargar usando solamente nuestras manos —explicó guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque.

—¿No llevas armas? —preguntó Glenn una vez que lo había alcanzado.

—Tengo mi cuchillo —respondió Merle sonriendo. —¿Tú qué portas?

—Tengo un machete —dijo un poco sobresaltado.

—¿Y por qué no lo llevas contigo en este momento? Podríamos usarlo para cortar algunas ramas —sugirió deteniéndose.

—Preferimos tomar las del suelo —murmuró inseguro. Merle se echó a reír y le dio palmadas suaves en la espalda.

—Ve a buscarlo, hijo. Ayúdame a ayudarte, ¿quieres?

Glenn asintió incómodo y volvió a su tienda para recuperar su machete. Cuando estaba volviendo para encontrarse con Merle en el límite del campamento, Andrea se la apareció y le preguntó cómo iba todo, a la vez que le alcanzaba una pequeña hacha que le pertenecía a Dale.

—Bastante bien, por ahora. Gracias por esto —dijo alzando el hacha. Andrea sonrió y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse con Shane, que al ver a Glenn de pie allí, saludó levantando la mano y luego señaló con el dedo hacia el bosque. —Justo estaba a punto de ir allí, amo Shane —murmuró apretando los dientes. Si no tenía en ese momento las manos ocupadas con la sábana, el machete y el hacha, le hubiera dado una esplendorosa visión de su dedo medio, sólo para él.

Comenzó a caminar, preparando mentalmente posibles conversaciones con Merle. Podrían hablar sobre armas o sobre el campo, si tan solo supiera un poco más de aquellos temas.

Había decidido que le preguntaría cómo era vivir en las montañas del norte de Georgia cuando se topó con algo duro frente a él que lo hizo caer de culo contra la hierba. El hacha y el machete volaron por el aire y Glenn quedó atrapado en el interior de la sábana. Agitó los brazos intentando liberarse, temiendo morir por la falta de oxígeno.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —escuchó que le decían a través de la tela.

—¿Me-merle? —preguntó Glenn con temor.

—Casi —dijo la voz mientras le quitaba la sábana de la cara.

Glenn olvidó en ese momento los pasos que debía seguir para poder respirar, sintió cómo se ponía rojo y comenzó a toser.

Daryl terminó de quitarle la sábana de encima y la ató por los extremos antes de devolvérsela. Glenn aún permanecía con la visión de sus ojos azules y su media sonrisa grabada en la retina, cuando murmuró un apenas audible "gracias". Permaneció sentado allí unos segundos más hasta que vio frente a su cara una mano que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse.

El contacto de sus pieles casi lo hizo enloquecer. Su mano, que parecían áspera a la vista, era suave como la seda. Glenn no lo pensó dos veces cuando depositó sobre ella ambas manos y dejó que Daryl hiciera fuerza hacia arriba para levantarlo. Le dolía el culo como si se hubiera raspado hasta el mismo hueso, pero trató con furia de disimularlo. Aún estaba rojo y podía sentir que su respiración era todavía irregular.

Se quedaron de pie, frente a frente, por unos segundos. No se movían, ni hablaban y apenas respiraban.

—Me… tengo que ir —dijo Daryl pasándose la mano por la boca.

—Anda, ve —lo apuró mientras lo ayudaba a recoger sus cosas. Daryl le echó una última mirada antes de perderse rumbo al campamento. Llevaba en una mano un bolso y en la otra jabón y una bolsa pequeña.

Glenn recogió el hacha y el machete y siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Merle.

—¿Por qué estás tan colorado, China?

—Porque… porque…

—Tienes razón, el calor está insoportable —murmuró Merle quitándole el hacha. Glenn alzó una ceja, confundido. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Merle ignoraba todo lo que él decía. Al parecer su guerra secreta no había terminado. —Tú sólo camina detrás de mí y recoge todo lo que tiro.

Glenn asintió, como hacía cada vez que alguien le daba una orden, pero esta vez lo hizo por voluntad propia.

—Oye, Merle, ¿cómo es crecer entre las montañas de Georgia?


	3. Conan Doyle, Poe y el otro

Me muero de ganas de responder mensajes, así que... ¡adelante! Los espero.

* * *

**Blandest**

Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de responder. Glenn confió en su tono de voz. Había sonado casual, amigable. Curioso pero no demasiado, más calmado de lo que se sentía, en definitiva. Eso era lo que importaba.

—Es un paisaje estupendo —le dijo como respuesta casi sin aliento, mientras golpeaba con el hacha una rama especialmente gruesa. Lo imaginaba. No pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

Cuando la rama cayó y Merle siguió caminando, Glenn prácticamente tuvo que correr detrás de él, con la sábana aprisionada entre sus manos, que se hacía cada vez más pesada a medida que iba metiendo allí las ramas que el mayor de los hermanos Dixon dejaba caer al suelo.

—¿Tú y Daryl se llevan bien? —soltó. Su segundo intento de conversación no sonó tan casual como el anterior, pero confiaba en que sirviera de todas formas.

Cagándose en sus expectativas, Merle paró en seco y lo miró a los ojos con ascendencia. Instintivamente bajó la mirada y tropezó con una piedra mal ubicada en el medio del camino, la súbita pérdida de equilibrio lo hizo chocar contra él de la misma forma en la que había tropezado con Daryl, minutos atrás. La única diferencia fue que Merle no lo ayudó a levantarse ni a recoger sus cosas del suelo. Sólo se le quedó mirando mientras Glenn deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Eso lo hizo pensar dos veces. Quizás se había metido demasiado dentro de sus asuntos personales. Equilibró todo otra vez entre sus brazos y suspiró. Al menos no se estaba burlando. Eso era algo para considerar.

—Bueno... ¿siempre eres así de curioso? —preguntó como respuesta, mientras colocaba dentro de la "bolsa" otra rama que acababa de cortar.

—Un poco —respondió mirando el suelo. Se sentía cohibido y la mirada penetrante de Merle no hacía nada para aliviarlo. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Glenn deseó caer al suelo y morir, mientras Merle volvía a su tarea y avanzaba más adentro del bosque, hacia unos árboles altísimos. Lo siguió, procurando no dejar atrás ningún trozo de madera. Cuando estuvo detrás de él de nuevo, la conversación siguió.

—Daryl y yo tenemos una relación especial —anunció Merle sin mirarlo. Era evidente que no se había perdido ni un segundo del recorrido de sus pasos. Glenn sintió que Merle había hecho una pausa a propósito, cuando lo vio apoyar una mano en un tronco, tomar aire y exhalar pesadamente. Como si fuera su forma de incluir puntos suspensivos en una conversación. Lo que seguía debía de ser al menos mínimamente interesante, así que abrió su corazón para recibir con propiedad aquella información tan preciada. —Nos turnamos en esto de ser… el hermano menor y… el hermano mayor… ¿comprendes? —preguntó alcanzándole una rama especialmente grande. —Ninguno ha madurado lo suficiente como para… comportarse como el mayor y… ninguno es tan infantil como para… ser considerado el menor. —Su respiración era entrecortada, haciendo notar los años que llevaba sobre su espalda. Glenn parpadeó un par de veces mientras lo observaba trabajar. No sabía por qué estaba compartiendo con él algo como aquello. Supuso que Daryl no era precisamente una persona con la que se pudiera hablar y Merle parecía ser el tipo de persona a la que le gusta la actividad constante y los ruidos fuertes. No lo figuraba como un gran conversador, pero sí como una persona ruidosa y a la que le gusta exhibirse y compartir con los demás, sea una pelea de bar o una conversación recogiendo leña. —¿De dónde sacan agua? —preguntó de repente, al pie de un árbol casi carente de hojas. Intensificó su labor. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en su frente y pedazos de ramas caían al suelo como si estuviera lloviendo madera. Suspiró. Estaba comenzando a sentir la humedad del ambiente. Se abanicó el pecho con la camiseta y se secó la parte posterior del cuello. El horario seguro de exposición al sol seguramente estaba terminando.

—¿Agua? —Merle gruñó sin dejar de cortar. —De un pequeño lago que está… a unos kilómetros —explicó haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para no quedar atrapado en una montaña de leña. Merle parecía estar profundamente inspirado. Las ramas no cesaban de caer y él no tenía suficientes manos para abarcarlas todas.

Un minuto después, cuando Merle terminó con aquel árbol, dejó caer el hacha en el suelo, se secó el sudor de la frente y los costados de la cara y se sentó en un tronco caído, con las manos a cada lado del cuerpo, refregándolas en sus vaqueros, observándolo fijamente.

—¿Te molesta si fumo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No —respondió Glenn con una voz que no parecía la suya. Merle le indicó que dejara la sábana a un lado y se sentara. Luego buscó algo en sus bolsillos mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó elevando la voz. —Dejé los cigarrillos en la tienda —dijo mirándolo como si aquello hubiera sido culpa suya.

—Qué lástima —murmuró Glenn dejando a un lado la sábana.

Merle lo miró con una ceja levantada y él se sonrojó levemente, no sabía realmente por qué había respondido eso. ¿Instinto? ¿Estupidez? Quién podía saberlo. Él y su enorme boca, siempre causando problemas.

Eligió aferrarse a la seguridad del silencio. Al menos hasta que Merle recuperara el aliento y él, algo de dignidad. Se sentó a su lado, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y dejó caer el cuerpo hacia adelante. Luego deslizó las manos por los antebrazos hasta dejarlas quietas sobre los codos. Sin perder ese agarre, presionó con el cuerpo un poco más hacia abajo hasta quedar en una posición cómoda, con la espalda totalmente extendida y la vista fija en el suelo.

—Me agradas —confesó Merle con una media sonrisa. Glenn levantó la vista del suelo un poco. —Bueno... en realidad no —aclaró después. —Pero... no eres tan desagradable como imaginaba. Qué lástima —dijo casi en un susurro, mientras le propinaba un golpe bastante fuerte en el hombro.

No supo si sentirse alagado o no, pero una parte de él le decía que tener a alguien como Merle de su lado no era mala idea. Era como hacerse amigo del abusivo más bravo del colegio. Pura estrategia. Sobrevivir. ¿Acaso no era eso a lo que la gente se dedicaba últimamente?

Sin embargo, ahora que estaban llegando a tener un cierto grado de confianza, o compañerismo, si se quiere, a Glenn se le vino a la cabeza algo que se imaginaba diciéndole desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —preguntó alejándose un poco, moviendo el culo hasta el otro extremo del tronco. Merle lo miró extrañado, pero lo ignoró. Se sentiría más seguro desde ese punto.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacerme preguntas? —le dijo hastiado. Giró la cabeza y miró alrededor, quizás en busca de algún tipo de amenaza. Glenn observó con recelo a su rival secreto mientras éste juntaba algunas ramas que había desperdigadas alrededor del tronco. —¿Qué ibas a decir? Hace un segundo no parabas de hablar… ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y continuó.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez... pensé que eras un verdadero idiota.

Su verborragia. Su enorme boca. Algo que nunca en su vida pudo controlar. Debería haber elegido otra palabra, pero era demasiado tarde.

Merle paró en seco y tiró al suelo todas las ramas que estaba acumulando entre los brazos.

—¿Un qué? —inquirió con el tono de voz elevado. Glenn tragó saliva.

—No, no, no —se apresuró a decir, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿¡Idiota!? —Glenn sintió que toda la sangre se le evaporaba por los poros. Ni un centímetro de su cuerpo permaneció quieto, tembló de la cabeza a los pies mientras veía a Merle acercársele con el hacha en la mano. La empuñó con el ceño fruncido y Glenn cerró los ojos fuertemente. Los abrió luego de unos segundos, para encontrarse con un Merle que sonreía mostrando la totalidad de sus dientes. —¡Sólo estoy jodiendo contigo, pequeño samurai! —dijo riendo tan fuerte que Glenn creyó ver a los caminantes de la ciudad digirir la mirada en dirección a ellos. —¡Te asustas fácil! Anda, termina tu frase. Muero de curiosidad —dijo lacónico, se puso de pie y recogió las ramas para colocarlas en el interior de la sábana. Glenn tragó saliva de nuevo y trató de relajar sus músculos antes de seguir hablando.

—Pensamos que eras un idiota. Pero no estás tan mal como persona. —Estaba más calmado, pero no sabía a quién agradecérselo. Su temple nunca era tan bueno con él.

—¿Tan mal? Bueno, se supone que somos nosotros los que tenemos que portarnos bien con ustedes, ¿o no? Nos han recibido en su campamento con los brazos abiertos, ¿no es cierto?

Glenn pensó que lo que le decía tenía cierta lógica. Si se comportaban como imbéciles desde el primer día, era muy probable que despertaran malestar general en los sobrevivientes, al menos estaba seguro de que Shane no soportaría aquello. Y nadie quería enfurecer a Shane.

Aún recordaba con claridad el día en que encontró a Lori llorando en el claro del bosque, tenía la alianza de su esposo en una mano y la mirada perdida en el cielo. Shane y él habían estado buscando alrededor alguna fuente de agua cuando la encontraron allí, sola, sentada en la hierba, extrañando. Glenn vio cómo la expresión de Shane cambiaba completamente. Había estado bromeando con él minutos antes y luego su cara se ensombreció de forma abrupta.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño? —preguntó Merle luego de unos minutos de silencio. —¿Suficiente descanso? Vamos, cuéntame un poco de la tal Andrea. ¿Es lo que se dice... una mujer fácil?

* * *

Cuando despertó, Merle ya no estaba allí, por lo que Daryl aprovechó el momento a solas para rascarse casi la totalidad del cuerpo. La tarde anterior había estado tan ofuscado que olvidó limpiar el terreno antes de levantar la tienda. Desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de aquello hasta después de acostarse, cuando el cuerpo entero comenzó a arderle y una picazón incontrolable le asaltó la piel entera. Se quitó la camiseta con rabia y casi despierta a Merle sólo para poder insultar a alguien. Recordó que el muchacho asiático probablemente seguiría sentado allí, leyendo ese estúpido libro del tal Gatsby. Consideró volver y descargarse con él, pero eso no hubiera sido nada productivo. No habría ganado nada haciéndolo, tal vez ni siquiera un enemigo. Parecía ser un chico sumiso. De esos que no se meten en problemas y besan a su mamá en la mejilla todas las noches. Glenn debía ser definitivamente uno de esos. Glenn. Le llamaba la atención de una forma extraña. Parecía ocultar algo.

A él siempre le gustaron los misterios. Recordaba estar sentado en la falda de su abuelo mientras él le leía a los tres grandes, como él solía llamarlos. Arthur, Poe y… maldición, no recordaba el nombre del tercero. Tras su muerte, ese hábito fue retomado por Merle, que usaba los polvorientos y deshojados libros que Daryl guardaba bajo su cama tal si fueran tesoros, para distraerlo de los gritos de su madre y las amenazas de su padre que buscaban entrar por los huecos de la puerta con el único fin de asustar a ambos hermanos.

También le gustaba la fantasía. Mundos creados por mentes maestras, mentes con exceso de imaginación. Mundos que no eran el de él, mundos completamente diferentes, incluso opuestos, porque la realidad apestaba. Apestaba como la mierda. Sí, porque eso era lo que era. La realidad era una mierda y, probablemente, lo seguía siendo. Quizás, ahora más, incluso…

Escuchó que Merle lo llamaba a través de la tela. ¿Qué podría querer ese imbécil? Se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de sábana y se sentó rápidamente. Cuando había recuperado el balance, se encontró con el rostro de su hermano dándole los buenos días a un centímetro de su cara.

—Merle… ¿cómo has dormido? —preguntó con ironía, rascándose la cabeza. Había sudado como un cerdo la noche anterior. Podía sentir la humedad de su cuero cabelludo al rascarse.

—De maravilla, hermanito. ¿Vienes? —preguntó mordiendo lo que quedaba de una barra de chocolate que Daryl, hasta ese momento, había creído mantener a salvo de su apetito sinfín.

Intentó decir algo pero apenas abrió la boca todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba mareado. Casi no había dormido y se sentía tan hinchado como un globo aerostático en pleno vuelo.

—No me siento bien —murmuró más para sí mismo que para Merle. Se acarició la cara por unos cuantos segundos y luego posó las manos sobre sus ojos. La verdad era que se sentía fatal. No lo había notado hasta ese momento. Probablemente había cambiado de posición demasiado rápido.

—Oh… ¿te va a bajar la regla, Darylina? No te preocupes, el tío Merle te ayudará hoy. Porque… es tu día especial, ¿verdad? —Provocación, de nuevo, y como todas las veces. Parecía ser su lenguaje oficial. Bufó mientras su hermano lo tomaba por la nariz y le presionaba la carne con el pulgar y el dedo índice. —Ya eres toda una señorita —dijo frunciendo el ceño y ejerciendo allí fuerza para que su cabeza se mueva de un lado a otro. Daryl recuperó el aliento cuando abrió la boca para continuar respirando y le pegó con el puño cerrado directo en el antebrazo. Merle gruñó y se hizo para atrás. —Sí, definitivamente estás en tu período, hermanito. Mira qué irritable te has puesto. Ni quieres jugar con tu viejo amigo Merle.

—Púdrete —suspiró metiendo la mano bajo la almohada. Sacó un chicle de menta y comenzó a masticarlo mientras Merle se cambiaba de ropa.

—Iré a ver a la rubia zorra —le dijo con algo parecido a la emoción.

—¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó Daryl volviendo a acostarse, esta vez sobre su lado derecho, para no dejar de mirar a su hermano. La espalda le estaba comenzando a arder de nuevo.

—La más zorra —respondió sonriendo y abrochándose el cinturón.

Daryl suspiró. No podía llegar a entender cómo alguien con tal grado de estupidez había vivido tanto tiempo. ¿Qué había ocurrido con eso de la selección natural? Darwin se estaba retorciendo en su tumba. Sin embargo, sintió curiosidad.

—¿La del sombrero? —preguntó jugando con la sábana entre sus dedos. El maldito chicle estaba comenzando a perder el sabor.

—No, la del… sí, la del sombrero —aclaró Merle atándose los cordones de las botas.

—Su nombre es Andrea —trató de imponerle, pero a su hermano no pareció importarle.

—Te veré después —anunció con una media sonrisa. Abrió el cierre de la tienda y sacó la mitad del cuerpo antes de volver sobre sus pasos. —Lo olvidaba… ¿necesitas que le pida prestado un tampón? ¿Cuál era tu talla? —preguntó fingiendo que intentaba recordar algo de suma importancia. —Creo que no lo recuerdo… ¡oh! ¿No era extra, extra, extra, large?

Daryl suspiró y murmuró un "púdrete" antes de que Merle desapareciera por completo. No estaba seguro de si lo había oído pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de acumular la fuerza suficiente para salir de allí, desarmar la tienda de campaña y volverla a armar en un sitio seguro, o al menos libre de hiedra venenosa.

Odiaba ser tan alérgico. De pequeño era alérgico a todo. Y todo significaba _todo_. Desde los pinos hasta las palomitas de maíz. Ni siquiera podía ir a un puto cine.

Sí, su vida había sido pareja en todos los aspectos.

Golpes desde todos los ángulos. Golpes para repartir. Regalar, guardar, atesorar. Si fuera un negocio, él sería _el rey de, _o sería dueño de_ el emporio de,_ o de _la boutique de._ Boutique. Qué palabra más estúpida.

Suspiró y se acomodó sobre su otro costado. Luego boca arriba, luego boca abajo. No conseguía ninguna forma de alivio.

Había logrado quedarse dormido cuando su hermano volvió luego de un rato a avisarle que iba a ayudar con las tareas del campamento. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Tal vez había descartado su plan original, después de todo. No tenían para nada prevista la presencia de niños en aquel grupo. Merle debió haberse dado cuenta de que él se echaría atrás, por eso se iba a recoger madera. Sólo esperaba que no le hiciera reclamos al volver.

Se vistió y se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Se hubiera mirado en un espejo, si Merle no hubiera roto el juego de sombras para los ojos que le había pertenecido a su madre y que Daryl guardaba consigo desde que tenía once años. Todo por no querer gastar una flecha en un idiota que se había colgado de un puente.

Se rascó el pie por última vez antes de ponerse los zapatos, agarró la ropa sucia, jabón y su bolsita de golosinas. Tendría que enterrarla en algún lugar lejos si quería que Merle no le pusiera las manos encima otra vez.

En el camino a la rivera se cruzó de nuevo con el pequeño amigo de su hermano. Llevaba tantas cosas entre sus manos que a Daryl le pareció que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Y así lo hizo. Aunque el pudo haber tenido algo que ver con todo aquello.

Un "fíjate por dónde vas, maricón" hubiera sido perfecto para la ocasión. Quizás un "¿estás ciego o eres estúpido? Tal vez ambas". Pero no, su mecanismo del habla decidió levantar una huelga de último minuto para reclamar quién sabe qué cosas y lo dejó completamente sin aliento frente a la figura de un joven inocente que probablemente se había roto las nalgas contra la tierra. Dos guturales "tranquilo" fueron lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar. Luego él habló, le preguntó si era Merle. Sonaba asustado y Daryl se alimentó de ese temor para calmar su propia ansiedad. "Casi" le dijo. No mentía. Le apartó la sábana y observó con diversión cuan roja se ponía su cara. Su cuerpo, por suerte, acató alguna orden del cerebro y prosiguió a quitarle de encima el resto de la sábana. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, la ató por los extremos y se la devolvió. Glenn no decía nada. ¿Por qué demonios no decía nada? Suspiró y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ahí debía haber entrado el "fíjate por dónde vas". La próxima vez...

Luego el momento de mayor incomodidad llegó. Los dos de pie, estudiándose. Ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía, ninguno respiraba. Era el momento de huir.

"Me tengo que ir" le dijo.

Glenn lo ayudó con sus cosas. Una parte de él quiso agradecer. Por eso se dio media vuelta y abrió la boca para la ocasión, pero la palabra no salió. Quizás la próxima.

Había algunas mujeres lavando ropa cuando llegó. Lo miraron como se mira a una persona que acaba de despertarse en el medio de una misa, cuando el diácono deja de hablar y te mira directamente a los ojos con reprobación, las viejas brujas bufan a tu alrededor y tu hermano niega con la cabeza fingiendo indignación, sólo para molestarte, porque tú sabes que él estaría roncando también si no fuera porque la abuela los obliga a sentarse en primera fila a ver el espectáculo chabacano de la religión.

—Tú eres Daryl, ¿no es cierto?

Levantó la mirada. La pregunta provenía de una mujer afroamericana, cabello corto y facciones extrañas a los ojos de él. Sin embargo, su mirada transmitía sencillez, algún tipo de candidez.

Asintió.

—Mi nombre es Jacqui —se presentó y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Quizás se lo hubiera correspondido si no tuviera todas las miradas de aquellas mujeres clavadas sobre sí. Se sentía apuñalado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó la más joven del grupo.

Murmuró un cortante "no" mientras Jacqui dejaba de ofrecerle la mano y se concentraba de nuevo en la camisa que estaba escurriendo.

—Déjalo, Amy. Probablemente necesita un tiempo a solas. Lo estamos abrumando —dijo y se volvió hacia él. —Hacia allí tienes un lugar donde el agua corre parejo y unas cuantas piedras en donde secar la ropa. También por allí hay unas cuerdas para colgar. Bienvenido —le sonrió y dobló la camisa con habilidad mientras lo miraba en espera de algún agradecimiento.

Daryl tosió e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. Esas mujeres pedían demasiado. Lavó su ropa y la de Merle en silencio, en lugar que Jacqui le había aconsejado. Enterró debajo de un árbol lo que quedaba de caramelos junto con la bolsita de nailon y volvió hasta su tienda para colgar todo en sus propias cuerdas. Querían que comparta. No sabía por qué pero le hacía gracia aquello. Definitivamente esperaban demasiado de un Dixon.


End file.
